


Library and Coffee

by bromanticheartmates (justmagnusbane)



Series: Spideypool Requests [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Endless Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, fourth wall breaks, literally they dont stop flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmagnusbane/pseuds/bromanticheartmates
Summary: Peter and Wade meet when Wade steals Peter's favorite seat at the library. Endless flirting and a jealous Wade later...





	Library and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY! I haven't written Spideypool in a while, and this was a complete story that I just quickly edited and posted. I'll be back to semi-regular updates after my exams are done.
> 
> Mild smut... well build up to smut but no actual smut.

Peter wasn’t even sure how it had started, after all it certainly hadn’t begun intentionally. There had been no real indication this would be the direction it headed until one day when sitting down in the library, ignoring the glares he received across the room, Peter finally realised.

To say the library was large was an understatement so it was in no short supply of nice views and well-placed seats, but there was a particular one that Peter had gravitated towards. It was slap bang in the middle of the science section of the library, with a perfect proximity to an AC fan so as to not make the seat too cold or too hot. Not to mention it had readily available sockets and a large desk space.

Either way, it was a great seat.

Clearly it wasn’t just Peter who thought so, because not two weeks into the school year did Peter begin to realise that a rivalry had begun without his knowledge.

Another student had clearly grown equally as fond of the seat as Peter and had taken to either coming in early to get it first or glaring at Peter for his entire study session from the other end of the room if Peter beat him there.

What was honestly most annoying about the ordeal was that the man was unfairly attractive, in a way that made Peter unable to meet his eye; not because he couldn’t face the man’s glares -he’d worked for Jameson when he was in high school after all – but because he was so terrified that those deep brown eyes and their heavy gaze would make him noticeably blush.

He couldn’t let the competition see his weaknesses. It was… one of the laws of nature, or something.

It was a rivalry they easily maintained from a distance for at least the first few weeks of the year. After probably 5 weeks of glaring and running through the library to get there early, the game appeared to step up.

It had started on a Tuesday. Peter had just left a lecture and decided to head to the library for an hour or two to solidify the new knowledge before heading back to his dorm and catching up on Game of Thrones. He had spared a thought for the time, but since the mysterious stranger was never around on Tuesdays he wasn’t particularly worried.

That was until he turned the corner and headed into the science section of the library, and immediately spotted the heavy build of ‘tall, dark and handsome’ in _his_ seat.

In perfectly normal fashion, Peter had made a point to sigh loudly as he passed his rival. He was distinctly aware of the fact that the man raised his head and watched Peter as he crossed the room to the designated ‘losers’ seat and set down his bag. Peter glanced up quickly but when he saw the man still watching him closely and with something that Peter refused to believe was interest, he looked away again.

His studying continued normally for over an hour. He was in the middle of re-wording some of his particularly confusing notes when he spotted from the corner of his eye, his competition packing up their things and standing up.

Peter paused for a moment, watching the stranger.

The man – who was certainly a little older than Peter – paused where he was packing away his laptop and looked up. He instantly met Peter’s eye where Peter was closely observing him, going so far as to wink before Peter had the chance to look away.

Peter pointedly didn’t look up again until he was certain the stranger had left. At that point, he observed the empty space for a moment.

Eventually his active mind distracted him enough that he huffed a sigh and began to put away his notebooks; he was in dire need of a coffee anyway.

He was about to leave when he spotted a sheet of paper on the desk where the stranger had sat, folded neatly. Curious beyond his conscious control, Peter picked it up and opened the paper.

The sheet was entirely blank save for two words in the centre, scrawled in an untidy and rushed font.

_Bring it._

Peter stared at the note in confusion and disbelief. Surely the stranger hadn’t left him a note on the off-chance he would spot it and pick it up. He supposed it wasn’t such an important note that Peter missing it would have mattered much, so it wasn’t all that great of a risk, but the act itself still drew a smile from Peter.

With a chuckle and shake of the head, Peter headed back to his dorm, resolute in his decision to head to the library as early as possible the next morning.

At around 8am the next morning on a perfectly lecture-less, workshop-less day, Peter rushed out of bed and headed to the library. With coffee in hand he proudly claimed his seat and began to study.

He must have been at least 3 hours in when ‘tall, dark and handsome’ walked in. The stranger paused beside Peter, who felt his eyes on his neck as he continued to scribble away notes, pretending to be unaware of the man’s presence.

After a moment, the stranger chuckled under his breath and walked past Peter to the other seat. As he sat down his eyes didn’t leave Peter’s face, something Peter was very aware of and tried desperately to ignore.

They worked in silence with little more than the occasional glance for around a half hour before Peter’s stomach decided to kick up a fuss. He looked down nervously as the stranger chuckled from across the room, obviously having heard the embarrassingly loud gurgles of his stomach.

After pushing through for another 10 minutes as his stomach continued to screech its discomfort, Peter finally relented and grabbed his wallet from his bag. He snatched up his phone and with a brief glance at the stranger, who watched with amusement, he left and went down to the café on the bottom floor.

He bought a small wrap and devoured it on the way back up to the 3rd level where he was stationed, and was halfway through chewing the final bite, coffee in hand, when he registered what had occurred.

In his seat, leaning back and meeting Peter’s eye with a smug look, was the stranger. He reclined further in his seat as he bathed in Peter’s confusion before he broke out into a small smile. Finally, he turned back to his workbooks, which were now spread over the desk that Peter had occupied not 3 minutes ago.

Peter gaped. Had this stranger really had the balls to move his stuff, and to God knows where at that?

It only took a moment before Peter noticed his bag and notes laid neatly on the opposite seat. The loser’s chair.

Peter debated his options, going so far as to open his mouth ready to cause a scene, when he remembered the note he had been left the day before.

_Bring it._

So that’s what stranger was doing. He was raising the stakes and challenging him.

Peter decided not to say anything and instead went to retrieve his stuff. Without much preamble he carried it carefully back over to his original desk and deposited in on the opposite side of the stranger’s work. The man looked up, his eyebrows raised in a way that suggested he was impressed by Peter’s gall.

Peter quickly grabbed a nearby chair, swinging it around and sitting in it. He didn’t even spare the stranger a glance as he spread his notes out, careful to make sure they invaded on his rival’s space, before tucking his headphones back in and continuing his notes.

He could faintly see the shape of the man opposite him shake with, presumably, laughter. Peter made sure to hide his own smile.

By Friday that same week, Peter was ready and willing to play dirty.

He came prepared; he had a sandwich, a bag of pretzels and a bottle of water. He was proud and borderline smug as he unpacked his stuff and began to study.

Today though, his mind wondered to the mysterious stranger and he found it difficult to concentrate on making the most of the seat.

He wasn’t someone Peter had seen around campus before their library encounters, so he suspected the stranger was either new or hadn’t been one to study the year prior. Regardless he was someone that Peter was certain he would have trouble forgetting. He was well built, broad shouldered and lined with muscle. His jaw was sharp, his eyes a deep and distracting brown, and his hair cropped short but certainly not too short for Peter to run his fingers through. On his right eyebrow ran a scar, and that paired with his stubble should have made him look a little untidy, maybe even dangerous. But it didn’t. He oozed charm and seduction, like the walking embodiment of sex appeal.

He was most definitely a joker if his ease and natural laughter was anything to go by. His eyes when he watched people were almost always bright with amusement, and while people laughing at him had made Peter want to curl into himself and die in high school, it just made him blush now. There was something about this man that captured Peter’s mind so easily and didn’t seem all too happy to leave; he had taken up permanent residence there by the looks of things.

Logically Peter understood that this sort of attraction was perfectly acceptable and that everyone had those odd and impactful encounters with a stranger. He distinctly remembered Gwen rambling in his ear about a beautiful girl she had seen at a McDonalds and how desperately she had craved to introduce herself but had been held back by her own nerves. Peter had found it endearing at the time, but now he understood her frustration all too clearly.

When the stranger- who Peter decided desperately needed a name – walked into the library he didn’t direct himself to the loser’s chair but instead sat opposite Peter. Despite the fact that this left him encroaching on his space, Peter looked down with a grin.

He would call the man Clark Kent, for how his build reminded Peter so clearly of a comic-book hero.

Clark appeared to be easily entertained for he often chuckled to himself out of nowhere. At first Peter had assumed he were listening to some podcast or video but his ears were free of headphones. It had grated on Peter’s nerves for the distraction it made, but after a few hours he grew familiar with the quiet ringing of Clark’s laughter as he rearranged himself where he sat working.

After a few hours Peter finally grew bored and looked up from his notes. Across from him Clark was sat back in his chair, rolling a pen between his fingers. He seemed quite captivated by his own actions.

Before he even registered opening his mouth, Peter had spoken. “Have you done _any_ work today?”

Clark’s eyes darted up suddenly, adequately surprised by Peter’s words. He watched Peter for a moment, before arching a brow at him and smirking. “Why do you care?”

“I don’t”, Peter immediately said, wincing internally at how defensive it sounded. “I just don’t understand why you want this seat if you barely work.”

Clark’s grin widened as he pushed back on his chair with his feet. Peter frowned at him as his chair tittered on the edge of falling over.

“First of all, bubble-butt, I do work. Secondly, it’s a nice chair.”

Peter choked, his eyes widening. “What did you just call me?” he stuttered, growing annoyed at how he could already feel the heat in his cheeks.

Clark seemed pleased with the reaction as though it were exactly what he had intended- it probably was, thinking about it. He sat forward with a smirk. “Not digging that, eh? What would you prefer? Sugar-lips?”

Peter gaped, shocked at this stranger’s confidence. “You- You can’t… Don’t call me anything”, he finally settled on, aware of how red his face must be. Clark’s reaction suggested his blushing was nothing short of hilarious.

“Not even your name?” he challenged.

Rather than reward him with a response, Peter’s hands nervously fluttered around him, scooping up his notes clumsily and throwing them into his bag. He was quick to pack away his things, ignoring how Clark leant forward and watched him closely. He met the stranger’s eyes for just long enough to recognise the look in them before he grunted in disgust and left in a hurry. He pointedly ignored the laughter that followed him out.

He subsequently managed to avoid the library for an entire week following the encounter, studying in his cramped dorm room on his uneven desktop. It was his roommates and their loud music that ended up running him out and forcing him to reluctantly return to the library 11 days after his encounter with “Clark”.

When he did he made sure to go on a Tuesday when he rarely saw Clark. He headed up to the 3rd floor and after depositing his stuff on his usual – and thankfully empty – desk, he decided to peruse the shelves for an interesting read. He was only 3 or so minutes into his search when he felt a presence behind him.

At first, he assumed it was another student scrutinising the selection of books but when a minute passed and the person hadn’t moved other than to follow Peter when he did, he grew suspicious. He spun to face his stalker with a heavy physics book in hand.

Clark grinned at him, his eyes falling to the book for a moment. He met Peter’s eye again with a quirked brow and a half-smirk. He teasingly raised his hands in surrender.

“Please don’t bash my brains in with a physics book, at least pick something remotely interesting. Like Cable/Deadpool #24… or a Bea Arthur autobiography. Actually, does she even have one of those? Also, how on the nose were those suggestions- I mean Jesus author at least pretend you know what you’re talking about.”

Peter stared at him, frozen. He tried valiantly to understand what Clark was even talking about but simply gave up when the man appeared ready to ramble once more. He slowly returned the book back to its original shelf with a resounding sigh.

“And he surrenders”, Clark said cheerfully. “While I can’t say being killed by a physics book would be all that entertaining, you doing it would certainly be a plus.”

Peter frowned at him, entirely unimpressed. “What does that even mean?”

Clark shrugged. “No idea, but the best thoughts are the weird ones.”

“Right”, Peter said slowly, clearly sceptical. After a moment he grew uncomfortable with the silence and stepped away from Clark slightly. The smile that blossomed across Clark’s face gave Peter goose bumps. “So how come you’re here stalking me and not stealing my seat?”

Clark snorted. “Been there, done that. Why? Would you like me to steal your seat?” His leer returned, and Peter looked away nervously as he scrambled to leave the aisle.

Clark evidently picked up on Peter’s skittish behaviour and tried to smile welcomingly. “Just trying to size up the competition”, he teased softly.

Peter appraised him from the corner of his eye, as though he didn’t trust the man and his abruptly changing personalities. “If this is so important to you then you’d already be in the seat by now.”

The stranger grinned, running his hand through his hair nonchalantly as though he had no idea how it made Peter’s blood race!

“Fair point, sweetums. I should head over and dump your stuff then, huh?”

Peter let out a breath, amused. “Sweetums?”

Clark shrugged. “If I had your name, trust me, I’d use it.”

Peter could feel a blush crawling up his neck. “I don’t give my name out to strangers”, he said as he tried to return to his seat.

Clark made a wounded sound. “I’m insulted by that; with this much heavy eye contact we’ve had eye-sex at least 12 times. That’s no stranger, baby.”

Peter ignored him but didn’t hide his amusement as he dropped his head, shaking it fondly as he laughed.

“It’s Wade, by the way. Not ‘drop dead gorgeous’.”

Peter paused, looking back with a poorly concealed smile. “That’s definitely not what I was calling you.”

Clark- or he supposed it was Wade now – beamed. His smile was so large Peter feared it might tear open his cheeks any moment. “So, you _did_ have a name for me?”

“Yeah”, Peter didn’t hesitate to respond. “I was calling you ‘dipshit’ but Wade works I suppose”, he shrugged.

Wade threw his head back and laughed heartedly. The look he shot Peter was one laced with lust and appreciation. “Baby’s got spice?”

“Baby’s got spice”, Peter confirmed before he finally turned away and returned to his desk. Wade didn’t follow.

After that encounter, Peter’s inability to think of anything other than the stranger – Wade now – grew even worse. He couldn’t help but let his mind wander all the time; how the name fit him so well; how his face was somehow so darn attractive when twisted in a hearty laugh; how in the hell he smelled so strongly of cologne and musk without it being overwhelming.

The man was an enigma for Peter, who prior to this strange library not-relationship had never been quite so captivated with a stranger.

If Aunt May were here, she’d probably just slap Peter upside the head and tell him to grow up. She would undoubtedly be the one to tell him exactly how to go about this, but calling her about this dilemma felt strange to Peter.

And yet he still found himself rambling to her when she called that night.

“So why don’t you just talk to him?”

Peter sighed, collapsing back onto his bed. “We have spoken, he’s just… strange. I don’t know if he’s flirting or if he’s just weirdly territorial.”

May laughed softly. “Then flirt with him, see if he flirts back.”

Peter couldn’t contain his scoff. “Aunt May-”

“-Peter”, she interrupted. “Just flirt with the damn boy and see what happens. Either he likes you back or he runs away, and you get your seat to yourself.”

There was silence for a moment as Peter processed Aunt May’s words. Finally, he chuckled. “You kind of have a point. Thanks Aunt May. I’ll see you Friday night, right?”

“You better”, she teased kindly and once again Peter was reminded of how lucky he was to have her. “I love you, Peter.”

“Love you too Aunt May”, he returned. After hanging up he gave himself a moment to lay back and try to formulate some type of plan for tomorrow.

 

The next day began like any other. Wade was in the seat by the time he arrived, and Peter did as both of them expected and sat opposite him on the table, their books overlapping and their stationary rolling into each other’s space. There wasn’t much said besides the occasional “thanks” for returning the odd pen.

Miraculously they managed to work rather well together. The occasional glance was exchanged, or Wade would -out of nowhere- laugh, but the silence was comfortable around them.

Peter also soon realised that the seat he currently occupied had almost identical conditions to Wade’s. It was in that moment that he decided where he planned to take this; with little a care about which of the two seats he had now, he would instead use these encounters as opportunities to return Wade’s flirting in kind.

By 11am, Wade was fidgeting a lot. He eventually got up, grabbing his wallet and leaving for the café. He paused mid-turn however as looked back at Peter.

“Want anything from the canteen, baby boy?”

Peter looked up, pulling his earphone from his left ear. He looked up at Wade in surprise. “Baby boy?”

“Yes. Now, do you want anything?”

Peter smiled. The manners that his Aunt and late Uncle had ingrained into him meant that he immediately went to politely refuse, until he realised that this exchange would offer up the opportunity for conversation. So instead, Peter grinned.

“A bottle of water?”

Wade nodded, smiling. “Sure thing.”

“I’ll get the next round”, Peter playfully shouted after Wade’s retreating figure.

“You bet, Honey!” he called over his shoulder.

Peter couldn’t contain his grin, his work essentially a blur of useless words now in his all too busy mind. He waited with almost childlike excitement until Wade returned, coffee, water and cookies in hand.

He gently deposited Peter’s water in front of him before resting his coffee carefully beside his own work. He sat down with both cookies in hand before, with an exaggerated sigh, he handed one over to Peter.

Peter grinned. “Why thank you, Wade.”

Wade’s smile was soft. “No problem, sugar-plum.”

“Not my favourite”, Peter conceded, tipping his head thoughtfully. Wade laughed, shaking his head.

“I’ll try and come up with something a little better next time, like -Oh, I don’t know – your real name?” He grinned teasingly but Peter wasn’t blind to the genuine hope in his eyes.

With Aunt May’s words in mind, Peter leant forward with the most flirtatious smile he could muster. “Treat me right and you’ll get your name, Wade.”

Peter spared a moment to reprimand himself for his God-awful flirting. He just hoped Wade was more inclined to ignore the awkwardness in favour of being flattered.

Wade stared for a moment, whether surprised or confused Peter didn’t know. Eventually a leer broke out and he leant towards Peter with obvious interest. “Well maybe I don’t wanna wait that long.”

“Now, now”, Peter chastised playfully, his heart racing like a freight train. “Patience is a virtue.”

“I’ve never been virtuous”, Wade said proudly. “I’m actually quite the opposite. Happy to strip you of your virtue while we’re at it, papi chulo.”

Peter returned to sit in his chair properly but cast Wade a purposeful gaze. “I think you and I both like my virtue intact.”

“I _am_ a fan of the whole innocent sex God thing”, Wade relented. He tilted his head for a moment as though listening to something, before he groaned. “So true! You are too hot for my own good, baby boy.”

“I do try”, Peter chuckled, finally taking a bite of his cookie.

Wade was silent for a moment, before he quietly and breathlessly said, “He’s even hot when he chews!”

Peter grinned.

The next time he encountered Wade was, funnily enough, not in the library. Although it had become a point of interest for Peter and was where he could typically be found, he did pride himself on having some semblance of a social life. But he had never expected to see Wade anywhere outside of a school/semi-professional setting.

It was a few days later – Peter’s busy schedule keeping him from the library – when he was out for lunch with some friends.

Peter prided himself on being rather intelligent, but he wasn’t stupid enough to ignore that while most people his age looked like super-models and reject Jersey Shore-ers, he was the epitome of nerdy. He wasn’t particularly good looking, wasn’t large and muscly, his jaw wasn’t sharp, and his hair could certainly not be considered tame or stylish. And yet, somehow during the 6 years he had had an active love live, he somehow managed to score hot dates every time.

What was even weirder than Peter’s very existence was that he was friends with not 1, but 3.5 of his exes. Peter liked to think it was because he was just _that_ friendly.

Either way, despite his introverted nature, Peter was proud of the friends he had. Yes, some were exes of his, but they managed to maintain a genuine, close friendship regardless.

It was barely 1 in the afternoon and with a half-empty plate in front of him, Peter was happy. He was surrounded by some of the best people in his life.

“He said it was because of some leak in the lab or something”, Gwen sighed, her tone laced with amusement.

Peter gaped, a snort escaping. “You’re serious?!”

The blonde looked at Peter, sharing in his delight. “Like we all don’t know exactly what they’re getting up to!” She laughed, throwing her head back.

Gwen was stunning. She had undoubtedly been one of the loves of Peter’s life. He was rather grateful that he could, at such a young age, say so confidently that he had truly felt love, and there were very few people that were more important than the blonde across from him. 

Gwen and he had dated towards the middle of junior year and had maintained a wholesome and loving relationship until Peter’s first few weeks at college when Gwen had headed to England to join Oxford University. They had ended their relationship amicably due to the long distance and simply never rekindled it when Gwen returned a few months later- she had missed home and, as she didn’t hesitate to openly remind him, had missed Peter too much to live abroad for the next 3 or 4 years.

Their relationship now probably toed the lines of brother/sister, although Peter doubted there would ever be a time that Gwen wasn’t simply stunning to him. Her personality, her body and her laugh were just so captivating that Peter had long ago accepted that he might never get over her.

That being said, there were loves Peter had shared that were certainly no less important. At just 14, Peter had begun a shaky relationship with his Aunt’s best-friend’s daughter, Mary Jane. Their age had ultimately been the problem there, despite their very genuine feelings for each other. Despite dating for over a year, their immature nature had led to the steady decline of the relationship. They were still exceptionally close.

In fact, they had discussed doing so not long after Peter turned 18, but with breaking up with Gwen so fresh he had refused. There had been a brief period of animosity between he and MJ not long after when he had started dating again, but they had eventually agreed that their relationship had happened too soon. They had had their time and it didn’t work out, and now their relationship was relegated to beautiful memories.

Looking at her now as she laughed with Gwen, Peter was once again reminded of just why his younger self was so infatuated. MJ was pretty much the epitome of ‘out of your league’. Where Gwen was sweet, soft and adorable, Mary Jane oozed confidence, sex appeal and charm. She was the girl you dreamed of dating when you were young and your fantasies wild, but similarly Gwen was the girl you imagined raising your children with.

Peter was not ignorant to his luck in scoring two beautiful and life-changing girls. He was more thankful for their continued presence in his life than he was for almost anything else.

He was pulled back into the conversation but Foggy, a good friend from college. His shaggy blonde hair whipped around him as he excitedly spoke, before he was interrupted by heartbreaker #3.

And yes, that was a little dramatic but when Peter had first met Johnny on the second week of college he had been about as instantly infatuated with the blonde as Foggy had been with that one girl in his extracurricular Spanish lessons.

Johnny was hot, to put it bluntly. He was smoking hot. His chiselled jaw, strong cheekbones, groomed hair and drop-dead gorgeous eyes were easy to fall into. Peter was still ashamed to admit how easily Johnny had gotten into bed with Peter, charming him back to his apartment within the first few hours of knowing each other. They had spent a steamy night together, one that despite his embarrassment Peter was pretty proud of. It was why Peter barely considered Johnny an ex. Afterwards they had barely spoken, but when an unlikely friendship had sprung between Johnny and one of Peter’s oldest friends Harry, their social circles had overlapped, and they had seen a lot of each other. For a while there was certainly the hope of an extended relationship, but it had been shattered quickly by just how well he and Johnny got on as friends.

That and Matt had gotten involved.

Matt Murdock was something else entirely. Where MJ was Peter’s first love, and Gwen the girl of his dreams, Matt was simply impossible to categorise.

He studied Law alongside Foggy but due to Peter’s developing friendship with the blond they had crossed paths on multiple occasions. Foggy and Peter had shared a flat during their first year and Matt, being Foggy’s partner, had been over frequently. At the time, Peter’s mind had been so occupied with Gwen, MJ and the recent Johnny Storm, that he had barely noticed Matt’s interest at first. It was only during their second semester, when Matt had been in a few of his ‘Science as Lawful Evidence’ classes that Peter had finally gotten the message.

Matt had been someone that managed to make Peter simultaneously blush and laugh every time they were together. He had always managed to make Peter feel at home and comfortable. He was one of the sweetest and most genuine men Peter had ever met and reminded Peter of his Uncle Ben in just how honourable he was.

They had begun dating not long after their second semester ended and had been in blissful happiness for the rest of the year and entirety of the summer. Their second year had been hectic, but they had maintained their relationship all the way through. It wasn’t until a month or two into summer that their busy and stressful lives began to take a toll on the relationship. Peter had been the one to end it, and although Matt had begged him endlessly to not sever this, he had – as always – listened to Peter and conceded. He had done what he never failed to do; he had respected and loved Peter and in doing so had given him up.

It was a common joke within the group that Matt and Peter were still very much together. They laughed and joked as they always did, and Peter was ashamed to say that they semi-regularly slept together. It was both sexual – in times when Matt’s devotion and their ceaseless attraction to one another led them to desperately crave each other – and not sexual. There were times when Peter and Matt had simply laid together and slept beside each other, Matt’s presence so ached for that just being near him was enough to calm Peter’s mind.

Even now, sitting beside Matt and leaning on him as he laughed, Peter was loath to admit that of all the people at the table, Matthew seemed to have a hold over him that he simply couldn’t shake. If there was anyone Peter could seem himself running back to one day, it was Matt, who would no doubt be there with open arms.

Peter felt terrible for their current dilemma, for he knew how desperately Matt waited for their relationship to rekindle. Peter wasn’t exactly opposed, he was more than receptive to being with Matt, but he was smart enough to recognise that they simply weren’t going to work. In a similar scenario to MJ, Peter suspected the timing had been their problem. He selfishly held out hope that they might work out wonderfully in the future. Now simply wasn’t their time.

Despite that, it was no secret that Matt had a way of turning Peter to jelly.

“You should consider it, Pete.”

Peter was torn from his thoughts. He turned to Harry and frowned. “What, sorry?”

Matt leaned over, a chuckle on his lips. “He’s teasing you, Peter. Just ignore him”, he said quietly.

Peter shivered at the feel of Matt’s breath on his neck. “About what?”

Matt tried to intercept Harry before he could talk but as a Politics major, Harry easily disarmed him. “Foggy mentioned that you’re not around a lot these days. I was just asking you and Matty-boy if there was a particular reason for that.”

Matt groaned, leaning back in his seat. He did throw an arm over Peter’s chair behind his back however, and Peter felt the presence like a weight.

Peter frowned at Harry, but his inherent happiness at being around his friends led to it being far less intimidating than he had intended. “Our sex lives is none of your business.”

“So, you do still have a sex life?” Johnny piped up, chuckling darkly.

“Together?” Harry grinned.

Peter rolled his eyes. “No, our individual sex lives are none of your business!”

Matt shifted slightly. “Mine is non-existence so there’s no point discussing it anyway.”

Peter spared him a glance, but immediately turned away when he saw the look on his friend’s face. He was well acquainted with that look, it was a reminiscent one that Matt couldn’t help making when he was missing their relationship. He had respectfully backed off Peter, and when they crossed paths sexually it was because Peter had initiated it, but he was still terrible at hiding his desires.

Peter met MJ’s eye, and she looked at him pointedly. Peter looked away once more, but this time met a gaze that was even worse.

Felicia grinned shamelessly at him, looking between him and Matt with distinct interest.

Felicia was a science major much like Peter and had grown immediately fond of his friends when she had encountered some of them one day when they had come to pick Peter up for lunch from the lab. Her and MJ got on like a house on fire and not long after she had taken to inviting herself to their regular lunch dates.

“Anyway!” Gwen eventually said, looking pointedly at the boys. “Let’s talk about anything else, please.”

Harry sighed, “I just don’t understand why we’re being gentle about this.”

Felicia grinned, waving a hand in the air. “Time for an intervention, boys?”

Peter groaned as he looked away. He shook his head before raising it to respond to Felicia when a large and unmistakeable body interrupted his line of sight.

“Hey, baby boy!”

Peter froze, gaze locked on Wade’s large chest. His shirt fit rather snug, and his pecs and abs were unmistakeable beneath the thin cotton. From where Peter sat, he was even more distractingly attractive than normal.

“H-hey, Wade!”

Wade looked happy with Peter’s enthusiasm, before looking at his table of friend’s meaningfully.

Peter felt himself blush and with a nervous laugh he sat up. He was distinctly aware of Matt removing his arm slowly and could feel Wade’s heavy gaze on the retreat. Peter tried to contain his nerves, but he could sense the jealousy around him.

“Guys, this is Wade”, he introduced, gesturing broadly to his friends and to Wade’s large frame. “Wade, this is Gwen, MJ, Felicia, Johnny, Harry, Foggy and Matt.”

Wade nodded, smiling at each of his friends but his gaze lingered on Matt for a moment longer than necessary. Peter could feel Matt bristle slightly as though, despite being unable to see it, he could feel Wade’s very gaze.

Wade hesitated for a moment before extending his hand. “Wade Wilson.”

Peter tried to hide his face as he distantly heard Harry chuckle, clearly having also noticed the battle of testosterone that was happening right now.

Matt pulled a face but didn’t move to take Wade’s hand. “Peter, is he attempting to shake my hand?”

Peter wasn’t blind (pun unintended) to the fact that Matt was calling upon him specifically. He smiled nervously, nodding even though Matt couldn’t see it.

He instead turned to Wade. “Matt’s- Matt’s actually blind so… he- you can put your hand down.”

Wade looked vaguely embarrassed but he appeared to recover quickly. “So, honey bunches, I haven’t seen you around in a while! When is our next secret little rendezvous?”

Peter grinned uncontrollably, ignoring the looks his friends sent him. Matt sat up straight behind him.

“Sorry, things have been kinda crazy! My aunt was taken in for surgery, so I was back and forth from the hospital.”

Wade seemed pleased that Peter hadn’t simply been ignoring him and didn’t hesitate to show it. “Well why didn’t you say, Petey!”

Peter paused for a moment, raising an eyebrow.

Wade shrugged. “Stevie Wonder called you Peter”, he said, nodding to Matt. “Figured that was probably your name.”

Matt let out a harsh breath at the joke. Normally he would encourage the jokes for he felt it left people more comfortable around his condition, but now he simply readjusted his red glasses and grit his teeth.

“Anyhoo!” Wade said cheerfully. “I won’t intrude on the geek parade any longer.” He paused, looking down at Peter with a soft, genuine smile. There was poorly disguised hope in his eyes. “See you tomorrow?”

“I’ll buy the coffee”, Peter agreed, beaming.

Wade stayed there for a moment, simply gazing at Peter, before he finally shook himself from his stupor and turned to leave. “Tell me about it”, he said quietly to himself as he retreated.

Peter smiled at his back, blushing slightly when Wade turned to look back at him just before he left the restaurant.

Turning away from the door with a small smile, Peter was met with 6 pairs of eyes. He stuttered to a stop.

“What? What’s wrong?”

Matt, despite not looking up at Peter, was the one to speak. “You’re blushing”, he said matter-of-factly. “And your heart is going crazy.”

Peter looked down at him and his heart broke. Behind his glasses, Peter could see Matt’s eyes flittering around as though trying to blink something out his eyes. Peter looked up at Foggy where he sat beside Matt, and almost burst into tears when Foggy simply shook his head.

It was Gwen that finally spoke, shaking her menu gently. “What does everyone want for desert? It’s my turn to pay this time so make the most of it!”

The group descended into noise and chatting, all save Peter and Matt. Peter looked down at arguably his best friend and sighed. He leant forward slightly to be able to speak softly into Matt’s ear. Matt, clearly expecting it, didn’t react.

“Do you need me to read you the desert menu?”

Matt took a deep breath before straightening up. He smiled softly, but when he spoke his voice shook. “I’d appreciate it, Peter.”

“Of course,”, Peter said as he picked up the menu. He turned himself towards the brunet, and wilfully ignored how tightly Matt grasped his upper leg, as though Peter might slip away any moment.

 

Peter felt like a jerk the next morning as he left Matt’s apartment, his hair as tousled as his thoughts.

He wouldn’t lie and say that sleeping with Matt was a chore, because it certainly wasn’t, but guilt had been his driving factor last night. The resolute look in Matthew’s eyes after Wade had left had made Peter feel like the worst person in the world.

When their food had arrived and Matt’s hand had grazed his, Peter couldn’t help but hold on. Their fingers had danced over one another’s for the rest of the meal and when Matt had invited him over for a movie, both of them knew how the night would end. And Peter had said yes.

Leaving Matt’s, he wished he could say he regretted it.

Maybe it was the shame, or the post-morning sex haze he was in, but Peter felt a strange sense of confidence and sex appeal when he finally made it to the library that afternoon. His hair was still slightly damp at the ends from his shower, and his clothes were un-ironed and scruffy, but he felt good.

He felt good _looking._

Which probably explained why he decided to dial the flirting up to eleven when he saw Wade in their chair, the one opposite him pulled out welcomingly.

He slid into his seat, grin almost alarmingly wide. “Morning partner.”

Wade’s answering smile was equally as bright, “Well howdy Andy.”

Peter frowned, “Andy?”

“Toy Story?” Wade said with an air of disbelief. “You didn’t get that, heartmate?”

Peter’s frown deepened uncontrollably. “Heartmate?”

Wade waved it off, “It’s from the comics, baby boy. Don’t worry your pretty little spider head about it.”

Feeling decidedly put out by the fact that a) he couldn’t understand a word Wade was saying, and b) that his flirting had been significantly derailed, Peter decided to start over.

Pulling his book from his backpack and unloading his note pad and pens, Peter gazed up at Wade. He searched his brain for an ideal pickup line but fell short. After a moment, he realised how ridiculous he must look, gaping at Wade across the table.

Much to his relief however, Wade didn’t seem to notice.

“So, who was that guy, yesterday?”

Peter, distracted by his own stupidity, jumped when Wade spoke. “ Sorry?”

“That blind guy, not very good looking.”

Peter snorted at that one. “Wade, I think you and I are both aware of just how good-looking _Matt_ is.”

Wade pulled a face that Peter couldn’t quite read, but nodded. “Maybe, but does he have a great sense of humour?”

“What, and you _do?”_

“No one said anything about me, baby boy”, Wade noted, clearly pleased. “Glad your mind went straight to me though.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “What about him?”

“Who is he?” Wade shrugged. He tried to appear in every sense that Peter’s answer wasn’t important to him, but Peter could tell from the way his hands were empty of all distractions that Wade was hanging on to every word.

“An ex”, Peter said honestly, feeling no shame or desire to hide the truth. “But we’re just friends now. He’s a part of our group, so.”

Wade seemed unconvinced. “Wow, weird friends you’ve got Peter. Me and my buddies have never given each other hickeys before”, he said, nodding to Peter’s neck.

Peter pushed away his immediate response to cover them up. He had nothing to apologise for, and it wouldn’t do him any good to be embarrassed in front of Wade of all people.

“Friends, who occasionally give each other hickeys. That’s the testament of true friendship right there.”

Wade clearly picked up on Peter’s desire to lighten the mood, and leant towards him with a smile. “Do you consider us friends, Petey?”

“Yes, Wade. Friends who give each other coffee, not hickeys.”

“I’m down to trade if you are.”

Peter chuckled. “No can-do Wade, hickeys don’t trump coffee.”

“So”, Wade grinned as he leant back in his chair, “then by default I beat blind guy?”

“No Wade”, Peter sighed. “No one beats anyone.”

Wade groaned loudly, pushing back in his chair with his feet. Peter spared a thought of appreciation for how Wade didn’t lose his balance and topple over.

“You sound like comic-book you.”

Peter ignored Wade’s usual comments and instead stood up with his wallet in hand. “Coffee? Then maybe you can tell me about this comic-book thing you’re obsessed with.”

Wade relented with a sigh. “Coffee. But no, then we’ll work in silence and eye-fuck a few times. Can’t spill trade secrets Baby Boy.”

Peter nodded and smiled reluctantly. “Be right back.”

“Miss you already, baby.”

 

 

It was a gradual development. Over the next few days, in between coffee and banter, Peter and Wade began to open themselves up. Instead of sitting on the opposite side of the table to one another, they had begun sitting on the same side. After that came their increased proximity and ability to touch one another. What had started as accidental finger-grazes while passing over pens, had become full on playful shoves.

By the 3-month mark of having first seen each other, Wade made the biggest move.

It was a Friday night, at least 8 pm, and everyone had left the library save a few hard workers or loners. In the centre of the science department, Wade and Peter sat watching a movie on Peter’s laptop, headphone lead swinging between them.

It had all started so innocently; switching on the movie after hours of procrastination and settling back a suitable distance apart to enjoy it. Wade was the one to lean his arm against Peter’s and, when that didn’t go ill-received, drape his arm across the back of Peter’s chair.

The hairs on the back of Peter’s neck sprung up and he couldn’t stop himself from shifting in his seat in surprise. He could feel Wade lift his arm away slightly, and in a moment of panic that he might retreat, leaned across Wade’s side and snuggled into his chest.

Balancing over the two seats they occupied, heart hammering with nerves, wasn’t easy but Peter refused to move. That was, until Wade sighed in relief and draped his arm around Peter’s back, his fingers just brushing across his spine. At that point, Wade’s presence forced Peter to concede, and he relaxed into Wade’s arms.

The film continued, but Peter struggled to pay it any mind. His gaze became unfocused as he got lost in his thoughts, so preoccupied by the feel of his hair fluttering under Wade’s breath.

Wade’s arm tightened around him, and after a moment of hesitation, he finally spoke.

“Peter.” His voice was gravelly and strained, whether from not using it for a good hour or from nerves Peter didn’t know; although he selfishly hoped for the latter.

Peter hummed quietly, loathe to pull away and meet Wade’s eye.

“Baby boy”, Wade tried again, voice a little softer and more controlled this time.

The breathlessness of his voice, and the shaky arousal laced between his words, made Peter sound like an out-of-breath old lady when he finally spoke. “Yeah, Wade?”

Wade sighed softly before Peter felt the distinct weight of Wade’s chin atop his own. Wade’s breath danced over Peter’s unkempt hair.

“Turn the movie off.”

Peter paused, his heart slamming to a stop. He couldn’t stop the disappointment seeping into his bones as he tensed up at Wade’s rejection. Before he could respond, however, Wade spoke again.

“I’m too distracted to watch this thing.”

Peter’s confusion persisted but he reached across and paused the movie, the frame stuck on the shadow-y outline of a hand. Peter felt so akin to that hand right now, frozen in its attempts to reach out.

Wade didn’t move though, and instead his hand pressed gently against Peter’s back and his fingers began to run across his shirt. Even through the layer of cotton, Peter’s skin tingled.

The film now silent, their ears ringing, the pair sat alone on the 3rd floor. Their breathing was the only sound, beside the rustling of Peter’s shirt as Wade carefully and skilfully hiked it up with his fingers.

Peter’s breath left him in a rush when he felt Wade’s large, calloused fingertips run across the skin on his back. Like a sixth sense, Peter could feel him everywhere, and his body shivered with uncontained pleasure.

Wade breathed in deeply, lips still lost in Peter’s hair. “Peter”, he sighed almost dreamily. “I need you to tell me what you want.”

Peter returned to his frequent state of confusion, but this time pulled away just enough to meet Wade’s eye. “What?”

“Spider, I’m not one to push myself on an unwilling participant, so I need you to be really clear what you want from me because if I don’t hear any complaints, I’m throwing you down on this table and doing what I want to you.”

Peter froze, shocked and blind sighted at Wade’s bluntness. He floundered for a moment, before his previous reminders returned to him. He had no reason to feel guilty or remorseful for wanting Matt, for loosing himself in the feel of Matt’s body and the sheer want that exuded from him. He had no reason to apologise for bathing in Matthew’s attraction to him.

And similarly, Wade’s draw to him had not gone unacknowledged in the time they had skirted around one another. Wade’s obvious attraction, and flat out infatuation with Peter was not something that Wade felt any shame over.

So why should Peter?

Feeling brazen with his new-found acceptance, Peter settled himself against Wade’s chest. He looked up at Wade with what he hoped was seduction, his eyelashes heavy over his eyes.

“I should put my laptop away.”

Wade did a double take, clearly taken aback by the direction of Peter’s words. That was until Peter pulled away, closing the laptop and reaching forward to take his bag.

Wade wasn’t an idiot, he knew that Peter was doing this on purpose, but the way the brunet was spread so finely across the table made his long legs seem endless.

Peter hid his grin in his arm to compose himself. When his laptop was back in his bag and the table subsequently clear, Peter settled back. Before he could sit back down though, he turned to face Wade, leaning back against the table in a way he hoped was inviting rather than unflattering.

Wade was watching him closely and unapologetically.

Peter, in a bold move, raised his right leg to carefully rest it on the floor on the other side of Wade’s, effectively trapping Wade between his legs.

Wade’s eyes lit up, tracking Peter’s movements as he settled back and sat down on the edge of the table.

Peter swept his hand across the empty table’s surface slowly. “Get all of the valuables out of the way first.”

One moment, Wade stared at Peter in awe from his seat. In the next, he stood between Peter’s legs, towering over him.

Peter balanced precariously on his hands, Wade’s proximity forcing him to lean back. Eventually Wade had to lean on his own arms, either side of Peter. He had subsequently reversed their roles, Peter now trapped between his hold.

“Tell me to stop, now. If you don’t want this, tell me to stop.”

Peter grinned, and was pleasantly surprised when Wade returned it. Switching back to his controlled self, Peter slowly lowered himself to the table, raising his arms slowly above his head.

When he was flat against the table, he crossed his arms at the wrist, before daringly rolling his body up.

Wade moaned loudly at the view, his eyes locked on the way Peter’s flat stomach arched up, his hips rolling.

“Pete-”

Peter interrupted with a finger to Wade’s lips, effectively silencing him. “It’s okay, Wade. I want this. Its about time we stopped denying it, right?”

There was no more room for hesitation and immediately Wade had pushed Peter backwards, further along the desk, and climbed atop to drape himself on top. Peter’s legs wrapped around Wade’s waist without a second thought and just as their lips met, Wade’s hips rolled down against Peter’s.

Wade was in general far larger than Peter, at least a good 4 inches taller, and significantly wider. But his shoulders, looming over Peter, and his hips digging into Peter’s own, made Peter feel so small and trapped within Wade’s arms that he had to moan in surprise. A wave of adrenaline and arousal coursed through his veins as he wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck and pulled the other man down against him. Their bodies, despite their size differences, lined up perfectly.

“Jesus, Pete”, Wade groaned as he pulled away from Peter. Peter went to protest, but was interrupted by the sensation Wade’s lips against his neck.

Wade wasn’t exactly quiet; his moans were untamed and his whispered praises or breathy approvals were like music to Peter’s ears. Despite the overwhelming desire that left him almost breathless, Peter felt obliged and desperate to match Wade word for word.

He plastered himself to Wade, tipping his head to expose his neck further. Pleasure rolled down his spine when Wade moaned in approval and set to work lining his neck in hickeys.

“Jesus”, Peter gasped as he ran his fingers through Wade’s hair.

Wade hummed against his skin, the vibrations making Peter stutter.

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out”, Wade groaned against his ear, his hips driving into Peter’s so perfectly that he thought he might lose his mind. “Much better name than _Matt_.”

Peter couldn’t keep in his chuckle at that. “A way better name”, he agreed, grinning.

Wade pulled away frantically, as though he’d through of something. He looked down at Peter as the smaller man ran his hands through his own hair, gripping the ends desperately as he moaned.

“Not here”, Wade said, his heart jumping at the image Peter made. “Not here, Petey. Cameras, and- and we could get seen.”

“Thought you would totally be into that”, Peter laughed breathlessly as he refused to stop rolling his hips against Wade. A particularly satisfying interaction made him throw his head back and moan far louder than he should.

Wade swore under his breath. “I hate you”, he said, caving and bending down to resume kissing along Peter’s collarbone.

Peter giggled softly, nodding his head. “Yeah, sure you do. I’ll be quiet, just get on with it.”

Wade pulled away frantically, tearing Peter’s jeans from his legs and unzipping his own. With Peter’s trapped around his legs, Wade shifted his weight, pulling against Peter’s side until the younger man rolled over onto his chest.

Wade grit his teeth to hold back a moan when he finally saw Peter’s bare ass, pulling off his own jeans and laying himself over Peter’s back to which the brunet moaned. Wade slapped a hand over Peter’s mouth, desperate to not get caught. Getting caught meant stopping.

 

 

The strangest part of the entire exchange was that the pair didn’t see each other after parting ways at the library.

Wade and he had yet to exchange numbers in fact, and so Peter hadn’t even been able to contact him.

It was a total of 6 days since their… encounter in the library, one that Peter couldn’t even think about without blushing.

It wasn’t intentional, at least on Peter’s part, but his university workload had kept him ridiculously busy. An upcoming project he shared with Gwen and Felicia had meant that all of his hours were spent in one of their respective flats, and not the library.

Felicia had grown bored by the endlessly entertaining khaki coloured walls of Peter’s flat and had demanded they leave for a break. Peter, being the socially inept idiot that he was, preferred what he knew when it came to coffee.

And what he knew was the Starbucks on the bottom floor of the library.

If a part of him had been hoping to bump into Wade, then it surely squealed like a school girl when the bulkier man sauntered into the coffee shop right as Peter was accepting his order from the friendly brunette at the desk. As Peter turned and met Wade’s eye, he paused.

“Peter?”

Peter could hear Felicia and Gwen come up behind him, and only spared them a brief passing glance as he spoke. “I’ll- I’ll be out in a moment, that’s my friend, I wanna say hi.”

“Well don’t worry about it”, Gwen said cheerfully. “That’s the guy we saw the other week, right? We’ll come say hi too.”

The two blondes stepped towards Wade, but Peter darted his hand out to stop them.

“Actually”, he said slowly and with such awkwardness that both girls smirked. “I wanted to speak to him alone, if that’s okay.”

Felicia narrowed her eyes, looking him over as though she could just somehow _tell_ what was happening. That being said, it was Felicia, so maybe she could.

“Okay, handsome. We’ll head back to yours and put a movie on, right Gwen?”

Gwen seemed decidedly less convinced but after a moment of hesitation, she nodded. “Sure. See you in a bit, Pete.”

“Sure”, he said absentmindedly, clutching his coffee cup with a strength that almost burst it. He carefully approached Wade, who was watching him warily. He seemed both happy to see him, and nervous for what he might say.

“Hey, Wade”, Peter said softly.

Wade’s lips quirked into a smile. “Peter.”

Peter paused, unsure where to go. He ended up laughing nervously when Wade just smirked down at him, clearly waiting for him to say something.

Rolling his eyes, Peter sucked in a deep breath. “Wade”, he began, squinting nervously. He forced himself to calm down, forced himself to just rip the bandaid off. “Did you wanna go out some time?”

Wade’s smirk widened but his eyes softened considerably. Without a word, he grabbed Peter’s free hand and tugged him from the coffee shop completely forgetting that he himself had intended to get caffeine.

“Let’s go, Spidey. I know the perfect place.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Please don’t bash my brains in with a physics book, at least pick something remotely interesting. Like Cable/Deadpool #24"- Cable/Deadpool #24: Spider-Man and Deadpool's first proper encounter in which Deadpool kicks Peter Parker off a bridge.
> 
> “I’m insulted by that; with this much heavy eye contact we’ve had eye-sex at least 12 or 13 times." - Avenging Spider-Man Issue #12-13: Deadpool enters Spider-Man's dreams (he even dresses as a cheerleader!) This was the first Marvel comic I ever read, and it's what made me love their dynamic.
> 
> "You bet, Honey!" - Deadpool V.3 #10
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I look forward to writing more of this couple in the future <3   
> Any requests please comment them down below!


End file.
